


来都来了

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Southampton FC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>欧洲杯背景，延续我的搞笑肉风格（什么来的）（其实只是为了肉才搞的这么个超扯设定</p><p>纯属虚构，一切都与现实的人物无关哦~</p><p>Sorry that I forgot to choose the language yesterday hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	来都来了

 

 

“Tob，有人想跟你单独聊聊。”

维尔通亨边敲房门边说。阿尔德韦雷尔德把头抬起来重重地叹气，好一阵才走过去把门打开。他看见维尔通亨往旁边让了下，肖恩朗出现在自己面前。

“今天的事我都知道了，我看了录像。”房门一关肖恩朗就立刻切入重点，“你、你的眼睛现在还好吗？”

阿尔德韦雷尔德重新坐下：“恢复了之后还行，没有视力危险。”话是这么说，但他听起来明显已经相当挫败了。

“真是没想到啊！神他妈大表哥居然在比赛的时候拿他的大金表刺你眼睛！”肖恩朗非常为他打抱不平，“赛前检查是做什么的？不知道那种玩意儿是不给带上场的吗？”

“没用的，大金表现在已经是他身上的一个器官了，检查当然查不出。”阿尔德韦雷尔德摇头，“现在倒好，被大表哥独中两元，教练下一场肯定又不给我打中卫了……我不甘心啊……沈龙，你们一定要帮我报仇！”

别说报仇了，我们现在自身都难保好吗？肖恩朗看着阿尔德韦雷尔德伤心的眼神还是把这句话憋回去了。

回到爱尔兰训练的地方后，肖恩朗一直苦思冥想着如何对付佩莱和那块大金表。自己只是在欧洲杯赛前开玩笑说希望佩莱在小组赛哑火，谁知道脸现在被扇得肿肿的，想到这里肖恩朗更着急了，大金表事件只有南安普顿的球员知道，因为“大金表成为了佩莱身上的可拆卸器官”的缘故其他人翻录像也不可能找得到他用表照人家后卫眼睛的证据。所以肖恩朗只能一个人想办法了。

他想着想着，听见科尔曼和麦卡锡争吵的声音。

“你刚在跟谁打电话？”

“我都说了只是一个朋友！Seamie你别抢了！我又不是你的玩具我也要有私人空间！”

“只是一个朋友那你躲什么？把手机给我拿来！”

“你他妈先把你的手机拿来啊！”

真是的，这种紧急关头居然还能为一通电话吵起来……等下，打电话？肖恩朗突然想到一个很棒的点子。他跑到两个人面前：“嘿听着，你们谁有平常不怎么用的第二台手机？我有急用，这事关我们队能被意大利少进几个。”

两个埃弗顿球员面面相觑了几秒，科尔曼说：“我有。”

肖恩朗便把他的计划告诉了两人。

“……居然要我来做吗？”麦卡锡茫然地指着自己问。“没事的，你只要让你的声音再比现在甜一点，就好像你跟Seamie在哪撒娇一样，好吧虽然我从来没听过。”肖恩朗眼珠往上翻了翻，用科尔曼的那台手机拨通了塔迪奇的电话，按了免提。

“哪位？”拨过去没多久，另一头果然响起了塔迪奇的声音。肖恩朗连忙用眼神提醒麦卡锡，麦卡锡便紧张地说——

“啊~Grazi~好舒服呀~再快点，再快点……嗯~”

说完还没等对方的回应，肖恩朗就立刻挂断电话，然后关机了：“柴，你叫得很好。”

麦卡锡痛苦地捂脸：“你是在夸奖吗！？这真是我这辈子干的比任何吵架都龌蹉的事了。”而科尔曼摆着一副臭脸明显很不爽。

肖恩朗没管他们，露出神秘的微笑自言自语：“很好，接下来就坐享其成吧。”

 

转眼间过两天就到意大利对阵爱尔兰了，佩莱在训练中对自己的身体状态越来越有自信。而这天晚上他刚打开自己房门的时候，塔迪奇突然出现在面前。

“卧槽？亲爱的，你怎么突然这个时候跑来了？”

“给我进房间去。”塔迪奇愤怒地一把把佩莱抓进房间扔在床上坐着，没等对方反应过来就立刻捏着他的下巴，“你胆儿挺肥啊，趁我不在居然找人乱搞，最好给我解释清楚。”

“我、我哪有啊？不信你去问我队友，我这几天勤奋得不能再勤奋了。”本来见到爱人的到来很惊喜的佩莱却被如此冤枉，别提有多郁闷了。

“别狡辩了，我接到一个色情电话，那人就是在喊你名字！”塔迪奇激动地说，说完又变得很沮丧，“Grazi，有了我你居然还去找别人……球场上给你喂饼喂到吐，球场下我活儿不差吧，虽然有时候我对你太严格了，但你不喜欢我会改的，所、所以……”

“哈？”佩莱看到塔迪奇失落的样子反而觉得更可爱了，摸了摸他的头说，“小傻瓜，除了你以外还会有谁对我这么好，我怎么会背叛你？你就不想想我是不是被陷害的？”

塔迪奇抬起头看着佩莱的眼睛，以两人在荷甲就建立起的感情来看它们真的没有在说谎。“可，谁会用这种奇葩的办法陷害你啊？”

“谁知道呢？充满嫉妒的人什么都做得出。”佩莱笑出了声把塔迪奇搂在怀里，对方有些愧疚地蹭了蹭他，“我不应该怀疑你的，还打扰你休息了。”

“没事，来都来了，在我这过一晚吧。”佩莱摸着塔迪奇的腰，“而且我今天有很多精力……留着你慢慢补偿给我？”

“就你会耍嘴皮。”说罢佩莱压在塔迪奇身上吻他，就仿佛他们的嘴唇本应相连，唾液本来就是相融的。趁着空隙佩莱把对方的衣服撩到胸上，把吻延续到他的胸和腹肌。他喜欢看塔迪奇扬起嘴角闭上眼，再从喉咙发出享受的声音，当自己揉捏他的乳头时他还会咯咯地笑。这段时间的分离让塔迪奇的思念终于不用再被压抑，他拉下佩莱的裤子迫不及待给生殖器热身。对方从容地把自己的上衣一并脱下了，然后往下按了下他的头，他便心领神会跪在床边吞吐起来。佩莱看着半勃的每一寸都被塔迪奇的舌头抚弄过，还得扯着他的头发控制速度，驾驭这头饥渴的塞尔维亚小猛兽比其他人要费蛮多力的。

佩莱觉得自己的下体肿胀得发疼，他把塔迪奇的头拉起来：“先打住，你看起来可太想它了。”早已褪下裤子的塔迪奇舔了下嘴角又把双腿分开了些，趴在佩莱怀里任他把手伸进臀缝之间的甬道扩张。前列腺被按摩着，塔迪奇兴奋得轻颤，活像佩莱所属的发情的小狗。他把两人的阴茎顶部握在一起套弄起来，而对方温柔地吻着他的肩膀，又往里加了一根手指，让他的喘叫变得粗重。

一切看似准备就绪，佩莱却在一旁翻起安全套，塔迪奇挡着他的手向他摇头，他这才自嘲不解风情来。而下一步塔迪奇把他的爱人推在床头靠着，自己扶着勃起坐了下去，很快找到正确的地方后上下摆动身体。佩莱恍惚之间已经听见塔迪奇的呻吟，马上用手掌拍打和搓揉他的臀肉，让每次进入贯穿得更深。在一进一出的循环下两人大汗淋漓，整个房间只有喘息和交合的水声。塔迪奇稍微向后倾斜把手按在佩莱的大腿上，连续的动作已经让他的腰酸痛起来，但还是无法抵抗顶撞着敏感点的诱惑。

“Dusan，你也差不多可以了吧……占我便宜那么久。”口干舌燥的佩莱推了一下对方的胸部。

“什么？可是我还没……”塔迪奇正意犹未尽，佩莱突然起身用手托着他的腿把他抱下床，顶在旁边的墙上。佩莱想把脸凑过去吻他，他笑着把意大利人的头发理好，蹭着他的鼻尖刚准备给予回应，却被对方猛地顶进自己体内一下，这让他措不及防地叫了出来。

“毕竟我也快……等不及了！”佩莱开始奋力在塔迪奇身体里抽插。硬棒紧贴着肉壁摩擦，这阵进攻比刚才带来了更强烈的快感，塔迪奇不禁环住对方的脖子，肆无忌惮的淫叫被冲撞的节奏打乱得颠簸。就在刚才塔迪奇才意识到自己的T恤还尴尬地卷在胸上，被墙压得有点不舒服，但佩莱很快又让他重新忘记这件事了，就像每当助攻进球后他们总是忘我地庆祝，眼中只有彼此。佩莱的呼吸越来越絮乱，塔迪奇低声喊着再用力点，把双腿缠在他的臀部上承受着最后的冲刺。

塔迪奇先迎来了高潮，他如释负重般倒吸着凉气自己把精液撸了出来。佩莱在这之后又干了一会儿，终于也得以释放。

“Dusan，我爱你。”佩莱帮塔迪奇抹平身上的白浊体液，吻了下他的嘴唇。

“我也爱你……”塔迪奇露出幸福的微笑把他搂住，“所以我们再来一次吧。”

佩莱的笑容僵住了：“啊？可是我明天还要训……”

“讨厌，你明明还没完全软下来……”塔迪奇再次露出挑逗的表情握住他的下体。“好吧！既然来都来了！”佩莱不知自己该开心还是忧心，反正咬咬牙上了。

 

佩莱不记得那天晚上他们进行了多少次，总之第二天醒来之后塔迪奇已经无声无息地离开了，还发了信息让他比赛加油什么的。他回想着昨晚的香艳场景挠挠头笑了出来，自己是不是还得感谢那通不明色情电话呢……不过他接下来转头看了眼床头柜，忽然脸色大变，叫了出来——

“我的大金表呢！！？”

而此时的另一边，塔迪奇正仔细端详着那块表自言自语道：“沈龙说得对，这块表果然会给Grazi带来很多烂桃花，欧洲杯暂时就由我没收了。”

至于接下来的剧情，我们就无法得知了。

 

 

-END-


End file.
